Una mala decisión
by Akira-Suky
Summary: Deidara intenta escapar para poder olvidar todos sus problemas y se va ha vivir con su hermano Naruto, pero ha veces la realidad puede ser mas extraña que la ficción. Yaoi. Parejas: Sasunaru y otras
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic pueda que tenga una que otra sorpresa y no se como quedara el final. Y las parejas se ira dando a medida que avance la historia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo acabo, ya no ahí vuelta atrás, decidí escapar y dejar aquel pasado que día a día me atormentaba. Ya lo decidí empezare de cero, un nuevo comienzo es lo que me espera al llegar a Paris, lo único que quiero es que este avión aterrice y bajarme de una vez por todas, es tan aburrido estar sentado por tantas horas.

**-Señores pasajeros por favor abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad que en pocos minutos aterrizaremos**- decía la azafata por un micrófono- **por su atención muchas gracias**

**-A por fin llegue a Paris, hm!-**

-en el aeropuerto-

**-Deidara nii-san donde estas**- decía un rubio hablando por teléfono**- te demoras mucho dattebayo**

_**-**_**Naru-chan ya llegue mi vuelo acaba de aterrizar-** decía Deidara mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada-** Estoy esperando por mis maletas hm!-**

**-Ok espérame ahí dattebayo **– decía Naruto mientras corría hacia donde estaba Deidara

Mi hermano nunca cambiara, ahora solo me queda esperarlo. **–"Han pasado seis años desde que no veo a mi ototo hm"-** pensaba mientras esperaba por Naru, pero mis pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por una persona que me estaba llamando.

**-Dei nii-san-** Gritaba Naruto mientras corría a abrasar a Deidara

-**Naru. ¿Eres tu?-** pregunte algo sorprendido**- por que estas vestido así, hm?**

**-nii-san salgamos de aquí y te cuento todo y el por que estoy de incógnito dattebayo!-**

Lo mire algo confundido, que ha pasado con mi hermano estos últimos años, pensaba mientas salíamos y nos dirigíamos hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado cerca del aeropuerto.

**-Ototo es este tu auto hm?-**

**-si es un Audi dattebayo**- decía emocionado Naruto

**-Entonces me vas a contar todo lo que te ha pasado estos últimos años hm**- Pregunte curioso

**- claro, pero yo también quiero que me digas por que razón decidiste venir a vivir a Paris dattebayo-**

**- es un trato hm- **

En el apartamento de Naruto

**- nii-san quieres algo para tomar** – me pregunto Naruto con una radiante sonrisa

**-Claro, gracias hm-** le dije a mi hermano cuando me tendió el vaso con gaseosa – **y ahora empieza a contarme que a pasado en estos años-**

**- esta bien empezare desde el comienzo dattebayo –** dijo Naruto mientras dejaba las bebida en la mesa

Naruto POV's

A los doce años cuando nuestros padres se separaron, yo me fui con mi mama a Paris, después de la separación nuestra madre decidió dedicarse a lo que ella realmente le gustaba, es decir, cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora. Así empezó todo, nuestra madre en un año ya era conocida en todo el país por sus diseños y como yo era el hijo de la famosa diseñadora Kushina Uzumaki me vi arrastrado al mundo de la moda y cuando cumplí 15 años empecé a trabajar de modelo en una de las agencias mas importantes de Paris conocida como Uchiha's Agency.

**-e…etto Deidara Nissan te mencione que tenia novio –** comencé a reír tontamente

**-¡Naruto como se te olvido mencionar algo tan importante!**– Me grito mi hermano mientras se levantaba para coger su bebida – **Ahora continua hm-**

**- Mi novio es el vicepresidente de Uchiha's Agency, Sasuke Uchiha- **

**- Continua hm!- **

**-Lo conocí hace cinco años en un restaurante, no sabia quien era y como me llamo la atención me acerque a conversar con el y nos hicimos amigos. Después de un tiempo me dijo que era el vicepresidente de la agencia en la que trabajaba y nos volvimos novios- le contaba a mi aniki** -_Lo siento Deidara nii-san pero no te puedo contar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y como sucedieron de verdad las cosas-_ pienso mientras veo el rostro de mi hermano mayor.

**-En resumen llevo trabajando tres años para la agencia Uchiha, en el mudo de la moda soy, mas conocido como kyubi y por el momento soy el modelo principal de la revista Akatsuki de la editorial Akasuna dattebayo** –Finalice – **Dei te gustaría acompañarme a una sesión fotográfica que tengo hoy?-** pregunte con ojitos de cachorro

**- Con esa carita tuya me es imposible negarme hm-**

**- A lo mejor puedes conseguir trabajo –** mire a mi hermano guiñándole un ojo – **Van a estar presente los hermanos Uchiha y Sasori dattebayo** - finalice

**-Quien es Sasori hm-**

**-No te lo dije, es el dueño de la editorial akasuna. Su nombre completo es Akasuna no Sesori-** Le dije mientras buscaba una revista en la mesa de centro **– la encontré dattebayo!- **buscaba una hoja en especial y cuando la encontré le entregue la revista a Dei

**-Los que salen en la hoja de la izquierda son los hermanos Uchiha y el pelirrojo de la derecha es Sasori-** le explique mientras le sonreía

Fin Naruto Pov's

Deidara Pov's

Algo me decía que mi hermanito ya no es el niño inocente que era hace seis años, estoy seguro que algo esta tramando, algo oculta debajo de esa sonrisa de niño bueno.

**- A que hora es tu sesión de fotos hm –** pregunte intentando ocultar mi miedo

**- en veinte minutos, así que es hora de salir dattebayo** – Naruto me agarro de un brazo y me llevo prácticamente arrastrando hasta su auto

**-Si llego tarde el teme me matara-** dijo casi en un susurro Naruto

**- Naruto donde queda tu agencia hm** – pregunte curioso

**- Ves el edificio negro que resalta entre los demás, con un abanico** – me señalo mi hermano por la ventana- **esa es la agencia dattebayo-**

**- Wow que impresionante hm-**

Llegamos a la agencia y en la entrada había un azabache que miraba fijamente el auto, y cuando Naruto bajo del auto y lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

**-Dobe llegas tarde**- dijo el azabache de manera arrogante

**-Teme no me digas así-** respondió Naruto mientras me hacia un gesto par que me acercara- **mira es Deidara mi aniki dattebayo-**

**- Mucho gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha**-

**-Encantado h'm-**

**-Entremos que ya es hora de la sesión-** dijo Sasuke mientras entrábamos a la agencia

Entramos en un set que era en su mayoría negro con uno que otro adorno tenebroso. No había necesidad de preguntar obviamente era por que en unas semanas seria Halloween pensé mientras me fijaba en cada detalle del set y en como los que estaban a cargo arreglaban todo para que quedara perfecto.

Fin Pov's Dei

En un rincón alejado de Deidara.

**-Dobe si tu hermano sale ileso de esta sesión va a ser un verdadero milagro-** hablaba Sasuke a Naruto -**Espero que mi hermano y Sasori se comporten durante la sesión, supongo que le dijiste a tu hermano que iba a participar de la sesión de hoy cierto?**-

**- No le dije nada, por que si le decía se iba a negar dattebayo**- respondió Naruto

**- 3…2…1 –** Contaba Sasuke mientras miraba su reloj- **Llego el momento-** decía Sasuke una sonrisa de superioridad

De repente se abrieron las puertas de par en par y entraron un azabache y un pelirrojo, que buscaban con la mirada a un rubio de larga cabellera.

**-así que tu eres el famoso Deidara**- Dijeron al unísono los dos hombre que acababan de entrar a la habitación

**- Si h'm-**

**- Eres perfecto tal y como dijo Naruto**- dijo el pelirrojo

**-Atención todos soy Uchiha Itachi y yo personalmente estaré a cargo de esta sesión fotográfica, las fotos de hoy serán par la revista Akatsuki especial Halloween que sale en dos semanas así que no se pueden cometer errores-** decía Itachi con tono autoritario- **los modelos principales son Kyubi y Deidara, así que a prepararse**.

**-NANI! Naruto explícame que esta pasando**-gritaba alterado Deidara- **como que voy es que voy a participar de esta sesión, yo no soy modelo h'm-**

**- Tranquilo aniki yo te voy a ayudar dattebayo-**

Deidara no estaba muy seguro de todo eso y cunado vio los disfraces que se usarían en la sesión fotográfica quedo en shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

**Aclaraciones:**Este fic pueda que tenga una que otra sorpresa y no se como quedara el final. Y las parejas se ira dando a medida que avance la historia.

**Advertencias:**tiene un poco de Incest, pero es mínimo.-.

El primer traje que tenia que usar Deidara era de Ángel, pero no el típico traje de ángel. Su disfraz consistía en una chaqueta que le quedaba por sobre el ombligo, unos pantaloncillos cortos, botas largas y un abrigo ligero que se abrochaba en el cuello, todo su vestuario era de color blanco, al igual que sus alas de ángel. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que para sorpresa de todos le cubría casi toda la espalda.

-**Dei no pensé que tenias el pelo tan largo dattebayo**- exclamo Naruto

Naruto a diferencia de su hermano llevaba un traje de demonio, que consistía en unos pantalones ajustados, botas largas con correas y un abrigo que llevaba abierto dejando al descubierto su pecho, todo su vestuario de color negro como sus alas. Pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor Naruto llevaba una peluca de color negro y ahora su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

**- ¿Por qué Naruto de demonio y yo de ángel, h'm**?- interrogo el rubio

**- Nii-san por que tan asustado, yo no muerdo**- le susurro Naruto a su hermano en el oído- **Y ese disfraz de ángel te sienta de maravilla** -

**-Etto Naruto me asustas -** dijo Deidara que no podía creer la actitud de su hermano- **Por que te comportas así h'm?-**

**- Por que ahora soy un demonio-**

**-….-** Deidara no sabia que decir

En el set todos miraban asombrados a los modelos principales de la sesión, intentando explicarse como se podían ver tan endemoniadamente sexys. Todos los estilistas sonreían, ya que a ellos les había tocado asignar los disfraces que se ocuparían en la sesión fotográfica y no se habían equivocado.

En otro lugar del set estaban los azabaches y el pelirrojo, observando cada movimiento que hacían los modelos, intentando contenerse y no saltarles encima.

**-Listos para comenzar con la sesión fotográfica-** preguntó Itachi tapándose la nariz con una mando

**- Si –** contestaron los fotógrafos

**-Naruto como es la primera sesión de Deidara tú te encargaras de guiarlo-** dijo Itachi- **en las primeras fotos quiero que el demonio intente someter al ángel, pero el ángel no se va a dejar tan fácilmente, pero al final terminara cediendo, las ultimas tomas son libres pero no pueden salirse del personaje. Comprenden Naruto, Deidara?-**

Los mencionados solo asintieron con la cabeza, Deidara no se podía creer lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero como le gustaba que todo saliera bien no le quedaba de otra que esforzarse para que todo saliera perfecto.

**- Que de inicio la sesión**- grito Itachi

En la primera tomas Deidara estaba tenso, pero a medida que transcurría la sesión se fue relajando y Naruto al notar esto fue tomando su papel de demonio en serio y sus verdaderas intenciones eran someter al inocente ángel que tenia como pareja en el set. En un movimiento Naruto agarro a Deidara de un hombro obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos provocando que sus rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros, miradas desafiantes, en donde ninguno quería ceder, pero Naruto viendo la oportunidad que tenia se acerco mas a Deidara tomándolo por la cintura logrando así juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, que Deidara sin saber por que correspondió. Todos los del set quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que no esperaban una escena como las que estaban protagonizando los hermanos rubios, pero eran las mejores poses que ellos podían pedir para esa toma.

Pero en el set había un azabache que no estaba muy contento, ya que los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo, y si no hubiera sido por su hermano y Sasori hubiera corrido para detener ese beso.

**-SUELTENME** – gritaba furioso Sasuke- **juro que mato al Dobe!-** gritaba enojado

**-Sasuke es su hermano, relájate-** lo intentaba calmar Sasori- **es un simple beso y con esto la edición de la revista especial de Halloween será todo un éxito, además tienes que aceptar que se ven…-** Sasori dejo de hablar ya que la mirada asesina que le mandaba el azabache decía terminas-esa-oración-y-te-mato

**- Listo terminamos con esta escena, ahora vallan a cambiarse los disfraces-** señalaba un fotógrafo a los rubios- **en 10 minutos continuaremos con las demás tomas**-

**- y a que hora acaba la sesión, h'm –** reclama el rubio que estaba levemente sonrojado por lo ocurrido con su hermano unos minutos atrás

En un lugar apartado del set hablaban un azabache y un rubio

**-DOBE NO ERA NECESESARIO EL BESO!-** gritaba molesto Sasuke- **POR QUE TIENES QUE SER ASÍ USURATONKACHI!-**

**-ah Sasuke solo fue un beso dattebayo**- decía Naruto totalmente despreocupado- **Además no es el primero y tampoco será el ultimo-**

**-NARUTO! Continúa hablando así y te juro que te prohibiré lo que más te duele**- río maliciosamente el azabache

**- P-Pero Sasu por que tienes que ser tan malo**- con lagrimitas en los ojos – **Sabes que yo no te podría serte infiel dattebayo**

**-Lo se, pero no me gusta que otras personas toquen lo que es de MI propiedad quedo claro?**-

**- pero es mi Nissan dattebayo**-

Deidara a pesar de que no le gustaba mucha la idea de posar antes las cámaras se estaba divirtiendo y por un momento había podido olvidar lo que lo estaba atormentando. Pero no sabia que esa tranquilidad no le duraría por mucho.


End file.
